


when the lights go out

by fuckdial2021



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliffhangers, Light Angst, M/M, big tiddy goth bfs, i dont know, i dont know what to put here part 2, i just wrote this, osamu is scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckdial2021/pseuds/fuckdial2021
Summary: when osamu is woken up in the middle of the night by an unknown caller, he's driven to leave home and find out what happened.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 2





	when the lights go out

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know how to describe this, it was impulsive, but i love it and i hope you do too, iwaosa is life

Osamu is scared of the dark, it's his biggest fear. That's why when he gets a call late at night saying he needs to come to Tokyo as soon as possible, he argues. Tokyo is already so far and it's dark, he was sleeping when his phone went off.   
"Why do I have to go?" he snaps.  
"Just get over here, I'll explain why later," the caller answers, voice shaking.  
"No. I’ll leave in the morning. Goodnight-"  
The caller cuts him off. "You have to leave now," he presses, starting to lose his temper.  
"If I have to leave right now, you have to tell me why right now," Osamu retorts, sitting up in his bed slowly.  
"I don't want you freaking out any more than you already will on the way here, I won't explain now." They responded quickly, with a tone so harsh osamu could taste the bitterness.  
"Why the fuck are ya being so mysterious?" Osamu asked angrily, hoping the caller would drop it and leave him alone.  
"I'm not trying to be mysterious, just get your ass-"  
"NO," Osamu shouts, finally fed up with the situation, "at least not until you tell me what the fuck is goin' on."  
The response was vague. It was quick and it was only two simple words but it sent a shiver down his spine. It scared him more than the darkness outside that he would push himself to drive through. Those two words shattered his heart and left every bone broken. They left him silent and stunned as he tried to process what they could mean.  
"It's Iwaizumi..."


End file.
